Fate can be a cruel mistress
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / Raywood / X-ray and Vav / MadRay / Mad King X X-ray / X-ray X Mad King . We never know what fate has in store for us and we may not like what fate handed us for how our lives will turn out but we can't stop it or change it. Vav doesn't want to and like the Mad King will always be affected by fates choice. Warning: some dark themes and rated T for safety.


... It's a nice day today isn't it...? The birds are chirping... The sky is clear... The area is quiet almost peaceful like... There's a light breeze blowing across the land...

... Somehow the breeze feels colder... But I don't mind... I want to sit here after all... I'll survive... It's just a little cold and it won't kill me... I'll be okay…

...

... Who am I kidding...?

It hurts... Deep down inside... It hurts so much!

I can't help the tears sliding down my face. I just wish I could see you again and if I had one wish that would be it.

You didn't deserve what was given to you... It was too soon... It... It didn't happen the way that it was supposed to...

... Why... Why did it have to happen like this?

I feel alone as I cry here to nothing but earth and stones.

No one's P.O.V.

Everything was fine and everyone was happy but sadly happiness doesn't last forever.

A disease suddenly made its way into the life of the city and it spread like wildfire. It affected many people who were stuck in overcrowding hospitals with skin bruising then seeming to fall apart leaving splotches of blood surrounded by an edge of black skin. It also caused blood vomiting that occurred from time to time along with a feeling of weakness causing them to mostly have to lie there in bed and slowly the body would begin shutting down on itself.

Yeah some were able to fight it off and recover with scars where the worst of the splotches had hit but there was a sixty five percent chance of death. So many ended up dying and scientists raced to find a cure but were coming up empty handed.

Thus it became known as the Plague of Death as a reference to the Black Plague as well as the death count.

It was truly devastating especially when someone so important to the city suddenly caught it as well.

No it wasn't the mayor and it wasn't the lead scientist working for the cure.

It was a young hero... It was X-ray... It just showed its ugly head one day when he coughed almost gagging until he coughed up something... He was horrified when he saw that he had coughed up blood finding it on his gloved hand... His suit acted almost like skin does and most of the liquids like water or blood wouldn't be absorbed so it was like there were no gloves...

That was the early stages of the blood vomiting. That was the warning sign of the Plague of Death.

At first X-ray had stared in horror at it as he began to shake then he collapsed as if his legs gave out... His friends rushed over to him as they, except Mogar who wasn't there, were with him at the time it happened and they had turned worriedly as he didn't respond to their calls of his name so they saw him fall not long after turning to him... They gained their own looks of horror as soon as they noticed the blood on X-rays hand.

Vav even cried on the spot as he hugged X-ray saying out loud that he wants this to just be a nightmare.

The news that X-ray having caught it... It was hard to take in not just on the city that looked for ways to see the world in a better light but to his friends especially.

Sometimes there would be rumours that the Mad King was even seen by the hospital where X-ray was being taken care of. But it didn't seem at all like he was ever going to go inside the hospital at all as he'd stare at some windows before turning and leaving. He wasn't doing any harm so no one bothered him about it and they just left him alone.

X-rays friends did what not everyone dared to do. They visited him despite possibly getting infected. They also continued to try to help the world in every way that they could while X-ray did his best to recover. They continued to be a light in the darkness just as they had been doing before X-ray showed the signs of having the disease.

That was until one day an unexpected visitor arrived to see X-ray... It was the Mad King...

The Mad King sat on a stool next to X-ray and with it just being them in the little space of X-rays personal space in the hospital, along with his bed and night stand, they talked. The Mad King had decided to speak the truth and he told X-ray how he fell in love with him at first sight and had been hoping X-ray would join him. He told him about how after his defeat he wanted to become someone the X-ray would fall in love with. He tried to figure out how to change but he was still working on it especially as everyone else didn't want anything to do with him if they didn't have to. He tried to visit after he got wind that X-ray had caught the disease but a part of him made him unable to do it.

Until he finally decided that he ran away from it long enough.

He waited for a rejection as the horrible scenarios played in his head causing an unnoticed by him tear to fall down his cheek with his eyes closed. He snapped his eyes when he felt the gentle touch catching the tear on their finger.

X-ray still had enough strength to reach over and catch the others tear. His eyes met with the other man's when he looked at him and he found himself smiling softly. He told the Mad King about how he had found the other handsome despite being a villain. He spoke of how found feelings developing for him especially after some thoughts during his time away from Vav that the other was just trying to make sure that their friendship was real. He admits to having thought of it when he sat down to think with his pet rock Dwayne. He wanted to have the Mad King back yet he never saw him again until now.

The Mad King was happy to hear this and gently took X-rays hand into his own. He swore to X-ray that he'd make his life even better during this rough time. He was finally going to prove himself to X-ray.

After that the Mad King was X-rays main visitor while X-rays friends were often busy doing what they could to spread light and hope.

X-ray enjoyed his time with the Mad King even if it was kept a secret from his friends. He was happy to have someone who finally cares about him as more than a friend in a way no one has done so before.

The Mad King didn't care that he might catch the disease as long as he got to spend time with X-ray at the very least. He would tell X-ray tales about legends or even about interesting things that had happened in life. He always made sure to make X-ray smile and even laugh with every visit.

Even the others said that X-ray has perked up seeming to be a lot happier.

They thought that X-ray had found some kind of light in his situation and was holding onto it. They didn't know that X-ray didn't do it alone though... But there were plans of telling them...

The two wanted to do it when X-ray got better as they tried to ignore that X-ray could very well die. They wanted it to be like a big reveal once he was better.

It would be spectacular and it wouldn't be forgotten so easily.

Though just visiting X-ray as much as he could wasn't the only thing the Mad King did.

The Mad King was planning on ways to help the people during this rough time and he wanted it to be a surprise to X-ray. He finally came up with an idea and he polished the blueprints before showing it to X-ray like a present; well one that is a little different than the other gifts he gives him here and there. He showed X-ray the plans and explained it to him.

X-ray fell in love with the idea and it made him happy as well as excited. He hoped to one day see it with his own eyes.

The Mad King saved as much money as he could since he still got money from the Monarch labs being one of its founders. He was going to make it come true and with savings from before he would soon reach the goal. He bought a small gift for X-ray to celebrate the start of the construction of the building.

It was a bow tie with the X-ray symbol as like a metal charm on the middle part.

He spotted it in a custom jewelry and tie place that included bow ties and he thought that it was perfect.

Just like the other gifts X-rays friends never really asked about who said presents were from. They always figured it was a family member or a possible other friend of X-rays.

The bow tie was X-rays favourite gift and he was able to wear it as a choker while fighting against the disease to make it through.

He would make sure to put up a good fight and that is just what he did. He never gave up hope about his future and always acted as if he would defeat the disease.

It made some people also sick with the same disease try to look at things as good as X-ray did and they fought for their lives even after they had given up on making it through.

X-ray was like an inside inspiration as he continued to look for the light in such horrible times.

There were a few times that X-ray seemed that he might make it through but it wouldn't happen as it'd go back to not being possibly a recover; but as a few before him that recovered had went through the same cycle hope truly was high that he really would survive.

The Mad King especially excitedly took this as a sign that X-ray would eventually make it through this. He couldn't wait as they promised a personal night together after the reveal of the truth to X-rays friends.

But as fate would have it such a time never came around.

After a hard and good long fight X-ray found himself on his death bed.

As a final request X-ray asked to see his friends one last time and his request was granted.

X-rays friends watched helplessly as X-ray teetered on the edge of death just holding on enough to talk; with a few breaks for a moment or two along with using as few words as possible. He told them that he had something that he wanted to share with them. He told them that he had found someone who had helped him see the light of the world.

Little did they know the Mad King was coming for a visit as X-rays friends weren't planning on being there on that day. He learned from the doctor who had sometimes helped X-ray about the other dying. He wasn't informed until then and he knew it was because of the secrecy so not everyone knew about it to let the final moments be for those closest to him. He raced to be at X-rays side not caring that he was crying.

Vav almost started a fight with him after he arrived but X-ray weakly calling their names had them stop and turn both teary eyed to him.

X-ray explained that he and the Mad King found passion and love in each other and that the Mad King truly had changed for the better. He wanted to make sure that the reveal still happened before he passed away.

At first Vav was against it but with time quickly running out for X-ray the Mad King had no actual interest in fighting with Vav. As Vav and the others watched the Mad King ignored Vavs taunts and he crouched beside X-rays bed.

X-ray smiled a little more than he was when it was just his friends. He let the other take one of his hands into his own as a sad loving look was shared between them.

Vavs glare softened when he saw how much he cared about X-ray as seen by that he was obviously just as torn up about it maybe even worse than X-rays friends, and how happy the Mad King made him. He moved back from the corner of the bed when he was about to start a fight he ends up over on X-rays other side placing a hand on the bed. He reached out and took X-rays hand not being held by the other holding it cupped between his hands similar to what the Mad King was doing.

The Mad King shared a small goodbye kiss with X-ray then leaned away still crying like the others there. He didn't want to let X-ray leave but he knew that all they could do was watch on helplessly as it happened.

And not long after the kiss with his hands being held by those he held the closest to his heart X-ray passed away with no fear of death, but instead it was as if e was charging into death head on with nowhere else to run.

What made it all the worse was that the cure had not come quickly enough... Once it was made and delivered to hospitals right away after it was made it was just barely too late for X-ray. As well as that the cure seemed to work for those more early on in the illness so if it was given right away once a day the person could be cured. The amount of days it took depended on how bad it was and depended on the person.

On the day of the funeral for X-ray the city mourned his death and they cried over the loss of such a great man who even spread light while he was suffering from the disease.

The Mad King and Vav took it the hardest. They grieved heavily while they still were doing their best for the sake of what X-ray would have wanted for them.

The Mad King finished and opened a company meant for fun and comedy that is dedicated to spreading miles and laughter in such times. He made it honor of X-ray and it was the dream that the two ended up sharing together when the Mad King suggested it to the other.

So many non-infected people of all ages jumped on board with this despite that they used to hating the Mad King.

It became successful very quickly as there was always someone ready to make your life at least just a little better even if you were dying.

The Mad King quickly became very well-liked by the city and many even looked up to him. He may not show genuine smiles anymore as they've become rare after X-rays death but he still does his best for X-ray. He wanted to make sure that before he died that he would do something that X-ray would be proud of and he did just that with his new company.

Vav had a harder time fighting his grief though he and the Mad King could agree that they still suffered heavily from their grief over the loss of X-ray. He like the Mad King did his best especially in fighting villains as he tried to remain as a hero for the city. But he had hardly been able to crack a smile at all not even a fake one like the Mad King used to hide his grief day to day. He often visits X-rays grave even with the Mad King at times since he became a part of the group and the Mad King also visits X-rays grave often. He sometimes would see hazy see through images of his best friend slash brother X-ray... But every time he reaches out with a desperate call for the other the image vanishes... The Mad King has seen similar images but just enjoys the time that they are there for even if it is rather brief...

X-rays grave is where Vav is right now crying to himself and to a cold dark empty stone that has some things engraved onto it.

 _Here lies Ray Narvaez jr or also known as X-ray a brave hero who fought until the end bringing light into the lives of so many. May he rest in peace._

Along with the dates of his birth and death and an X-ray symbol above the words.

Vav curls up on the ground almost like a turtle as he cries in front of X-rays grave. He turns looking up when a hand comes to his shoulder. He sees Mogar who looks sad as well but also worried. He sniffles then as Mogar crouches next to him instead of bending over he throws himself onto the other.

Mogar holds Vav as he cries and he takes a glance to the grave before turning back to Vav.

This may be a hard time but Vav knows that he at least has his friends who will continue to try to support him and each other through such a time.

He knows that he should try just as hard as them to be there for others… For X-ray…

Hilda is helping with the cure as she had done before and she wants to make it better to help even more people with the disease hopefully before they too die form it.

Ash is writing stories trying to avoid the topic of the illness in a way that it's like a welcomed distraction from the fact that the disease is still around but slowly disappearing.

Rusty is just helping out in any way that he can and mostly helps his friends especially Hilda or the Mad King in what they are working on at the time.

Then Mogar is protecting the forest and being there the most out of all of their friends to help Vav get back to his feet as he has fallen.

Vav always made a promise to X-ray whenever he visited his grave and he will always stick to it.

"I promise I will always be the hero we dreamed to be our entire lives. I will make this world a better place in my own way this way."

The end.

AN:

Written on my phone so hopefully I caught any errors.

Yeah just a sad little story for you to enjoy and to bawl your eyes out.

I kind of just wanted to write a small story that is really sad and this was the result. I don't know why I wanted to do this but it works.

I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are awesome and flankers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


End file.
